


Sleepover

by Neorulez



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F, Romance, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 04:16:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14072715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neorulez/pseuds/Neorulez
Summary: Usagi Tsukino was going to have best sleepover ever, well, that's until Rei came along and let's just say things became intense!





	Sleepover

It's Girls Night Out! At Usagi Tsukino house! She had everything a girl could ever dream which consist of romantic movies, snacks, pillows, and magazines of men and woman supermodels and jewelry not to mention she had video games! She was going to play Sailor Moon V's new video game with her friends it was a multiplayer video game so all her friends could play. It was going to be a good night that was for sure! Her parents were out with friends so they weren't probably be back until midnight and Shingo was also having a sleepover but it wasn't his sleepover instead it was his friends. Surely enough everything was going just according to plan, well, technically, that's what odango hair-styled teen had thought.

She was on her phone with Makoto at first then came Setuna next Haruka and Michiru on three afterwards Naru. In very end of conversing to her friends she was extremely sad when none of them could make it. Her heart sank. She needed some comfort, her friends, that's all she wanted. Mamoru and her had an argument resulting in fight due to fight they broke up. She'd said some hurtful words and he'd did the same nevertheless to say it's been an entire two weeks since two had last talk or see nor look at each other.

Sailor Moon, on other hands, couldn't keep having this kind of relationship with Tuxedo Mask or feeling sorry for herself since she was only girl out of all her friends who didn't have a boyfriend. Their excuses were either this: "I'm sorry Usagi but my boyfriend is here." and "I wish I could go I really do but my favorite show is on!" or "I'm busy tonight Usagi, can we rescheduled?"

Of course, Usagi knew that her friends were either with some guy! A guy, she said, a fucking guy who would break their heart for sure like hers! Likewise! Usagi just throwing everything out of proportion. Although this is true she couldn't believe her friends were with guys tonight!

Didn't Girls Night Out mean anything to them? Consequently, it wasn't meaningful because right now they were doing something with a guy! They either out on a romantic date, making out in their bedroom, texting one another, or having sex! Yeah, Usagi wasn't as stupid as everyone though she was. She knows things, she really, no she truly does, things some people would be surprised to find out!

Usagi, was a big girl now, so no matter how hard she wanted to cry her heart out she promise herself she wasn't! She was going to have fucking best sleepover ever without her friends! She didn't need them. On the contrary, Usagi didn't cry instead she started pounding life out of her perfect plush pillow that was now deflating. Tears of anger escaped from her cheeks, she started hiccuping between breath as she sob. Despite her being angry out of her friends she actually was angry out Mamoru not her friends. She thought if she kept her mind off of him she wouldn't miss him as much. But boy oh boy, she missed him so much it was ridiculous! Probably Mamoru was hooking up with a college girl for sure right now!

Grrr! It made Usagi blood boil! She kept pounding and pounding releasing her anger out on the defenseless pillow. She didn't even notice that someone was standing right in door looking at her startled.

"Ahem!" a firm yet soft feminine voice coughed loudly, gaining the attention of Sailor Moon.

"What the hell do you want?!" Usagi raged out, clenching her fist when she spun around to see who it was.

If Usagi was correct it was one and only Rei Hino, one of her friends! Her soft pale skinned made her stood out, her Satan black locks framing those doe brown eyes of hers was simply beautiful. To top it off her loose white lacy sleeveless pajama top showing her belly button and loose pants look absolutely adorable on her.

"Awww Rei you look so cute!" Sailor Moon squealed, her cheeks flushing red.

"Really?" Sailor Mars asked, uncertainly.

"Mhmm." Usagi hummed in response, wiping away her tears.

Rei grimaced. "What's wrong Usagi?" She asked worriedly as she walked over to her friend.

"It's just that I wanted everyone to come but they had different plans than there's Mamoru we'd a huge argument and I thought I was angry at everyone for not coming but then I was angry at Mamoru but I'm really, really just angry about myself!" Usagi babbled on and on, tears drifting from her cheeks.

"It's okay," the Shinto priestess assured, putting a hand on her friend's cheek. "I'm here now."

"Oh Rei," sobbed Sailor Moon. "Why can't I do anything right?"

"Now, now, it's okay." Rei cooed softly.

Usagi calmed down. She looked up to see Rei holding her firmly in her eyes. Personally, Rei looked beautiful up close. To be completely honest, Usagi thought Rei was the most beautiful girl she ever saw. Her hourglass figure, firm B-Cup breast, soft puckered pink lips, and creamy white legs were soft as silk. God, Sailor moon just realized she been checking out Sailor Mars the entire time! Her cerulean eyes widened slightly.

"Usagi, is something wrong?" the older girl asked, breaking out of the embrace.

"Yes! No! I mean no! No, it's yes, arghhh!" Sailor Moon didn't know what to say all she was struggling with her words.

Another hand was placed perfectly on Usagi's cheek which started caressing it softly before Rei pushed Usagi on the bed with her on top of the smaller girl. Rei dived down to capture the blonde haired girl's lips into a passionate kiss, the kiss deepened and deepened, each time Sailor Moon ventured her tongue inside of Sailor Moon. A loud moan escapes Usagi's lips as she arched up to return the kiss. Usagi didn't understand why but man oh man did Rei was such a good kisser. Such a good kisser that Usagi couldn't but return the kiss. Though one kiss wasn't enough for two girls.

The black haired girl raised Usagi's nightgown up revealing her pink firm beast where Rei pinch nipples slightly teasing blonde girl her hand down where she started caressing the blonde's vagina.

"Ahhh," Usagi moaned, looking down at Rei who continued to caress her. "Ahhh R-Rei."

Rei peck Usagi on lips as she continued to caress the girl's clit making her get wet and wet. While Rei was busy Usagi slipped the hand into Sailor Mars shirt unfastening her bra strap causing her breast to plop down as she started caressing her nipples. Rei gasped when she felt Sailor Moon touching as well as left a soft moan escape from her lips. Wrapped in each other's arms the two girls continued kissing, caressing, and pressing their bodies against one another. In within minutes they got so exhausted that two collapsed beside each other.


End file.
